


Obsession (Ayano Aishi x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Smut, Twoshot, Yandere, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: After (F/N) called out Taro Yamada and defended Ayano Aishi. He'll soon find out that Ayano is more than he'd ask for.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Obsession (Ayano Aishi x Male Reader)

Over at Akademi High, Ayano couldn't help but stare over at her Senpai behind one of the trees in the courtyard. She watched as Taro Yamada sat on the edge of the fountain, deeply invested in his book while cherry blossoms fell around him. Making her Senpai look even more dreamy than he already was.

Ayano had enough of standing around, and admiring Senpai from afar. So she finally gained the courage to at least have a conversation with him. Which soon failed as just being in Senpai's presence caused Ayano to create some cute and innocent expressions. Until they turned slightly weird and disturbing by biting her fingernails with half-lidded eyes. All the while her heart could be heard racing out of her chest.

Before Ayano even knew it, Taro had enough and quickly stood up straight as he looked over at her. Ayano looked back at her Senpai in shock due to the fact that she's been caught, and surrounded by other students who are witnessing the scene unfold.

"Um, excuse me! Would you please stop doing that? You're scaring me!" Senpai cried as he took a step back with hands raised before him.

Ayano gasped. "... n... n-no... w-wait..." She said, trying to find an excuse to hide her true intentions, but failed as she dropped to her knees and hanged her head. "I can never face my Senpai again." She said, feeling herself on the brink of snapping, but before that could happen.

"Wow, Taro." The voice of a young man caught the attention of everyone in the courtyard, even Ayano herself. Everyone watched as it was none other than the transfer student; (F/N) (L/N). He walked past the group of girls who were once gossiping; simultaneously blushed from both the sight and presence of the young man who approached Ayano. "I didn't know you were such a heartbreaker." He added, standing in front of Taro as Ayano was behind (F/N).

Ayano couldn't believe her ears at the words leaving (F/N)'s mouth, telling her Senpai off. She could easily use this opportunity to restore Senpai's honor, and hopefully gain his trust or anything in return.

But surprisingly, Ayano didn't do anything even the slightest. All she could do was to simply stare at (F/N)'s backside with eyes widened as she didn't move a single inch from her current position.

"I-I..." Taro trailed off, sharply glancing at everyone's disapproved expressions, even Ayano's rivals and Taro's future love interests were displeased at him.

"Come on, Miss Aishi." (F/N) said, turning his body around and offering Ayano his hand.

(F/N) gave her a soft smile as he stared into her once soulless eyes which quickly came back to life. Ayano shyly took (F/N)'s hand, staring back at (F/N)'s (E/C) orbs while he gently wrapped his hand around hers, carefully pulling her up to her feet.

"If this guy gives you trouble, let me know." (F/N) said, earning a small nod from the blushing yandere.

Ayano watched as (F/N) left the courtyard and entered the building, while some of the girls began to follow him inside. And leave some of the boys to either envy him or despise him even more. But the yandere was too lovestruck to even care how the others think. She was more interested in (F/N) rather than anybody right now.

"H-Hey! Ayano-" Taro attempted to get Ayano's attention, but he was met with nothing but silence as Ayano completely ignored him, and headed over to where (F/N) went.

"(F/N)-Senpai..." Ayano muttered, feeling her heart race as she began to follow him inside the school.

From that point on, Ayano would then become obsessed with (F/N). She would often stalk him and study his daily routines from afar. Making sure to keep her distance from him both inside and outside of school.

Until one day, she found herself bumping into (F/N) in the hallway. Ayano began to mentally curse herself for being caught off guard by the sudden encounter, leaving her to avert her gaze while her heart raced.

(F/N) would soon notice her odd behavior, and simply laugh it off since he couldn't help but found it quite cute. Surprising the yandere as she found herself blushing madly in embarrassment. And before she knew it, she would then become close friends with (F/N) to the point where they would study or at each other's houses.

Which made it quite easy for her to collect a couple things from (F/N)'s room. Like the time when (F/N) and Ayano finished up one of their study sessions. But before Ayano could leave, she managed to steal his toothbrush and a pair of boxers. She would then later take them home, rushing inside her room as pieces of Taro's shrine could be seen in a silver mesh trash can. It was right next to Ayano's shrine of (F/N), which was decorated with a single photo of him surrounded by lights.

But before she could carefully place the toothbrush beneath the photo of (F/N), neatly folded his boxers, and placed it next to his toothbrush. She soon found herself laying on her side with (F/N)'s boxers in hand. Deeply inhaling his scent from the fabric with a massive blush across her face. While using the end of the toothbrush as some sort of dildo for her vagina, filling the room with moans of pleasure.

As Ayano began to increase the speed of the toothbrush inside of her, she felt herself reach her limit as she dirtied both her bed and (F/N)'s cleaning utensil with her love juices.

"I..." Ayano panted. "Never felt this way towards anyone before... not even, Senpai." She added, glancing down towards her shaved pussy with (F/N)'s toothbrush sticking out inside her. "I must have, Senpai. He must be mine." She said with a devilish smirk across her face.

The next day at school, Ayano devised a plan to lure (F/N) into her house, and drug him with some aphrodisiac that she got from Info-Chan in exchange for some panty shots. Which was difficult at first, but with her seduction level maxed out; anything's possible. But that wasn't the only thing she got from Info-Chan. She also has gotten herself a pair of laced lingerie.

Not only that, but they were in (F/N)'s favorite color. Ayano couldn't help but grow a toothy grin across as she could just imagine how this plan of hers turns out. Let's just say she could feel herself get wet just from the thought of becoming one with her senpai.

"I hope Senpai's ready for tonight." Ayano mentally thought, with her grin growing from ear to ear.

Once class was over, Ayano didn't hesitate on hurriedly bolting her way out of class to find him. Luckily she has (F/N)'s class schedule, so she knows where she's going.

But as soon as she made a sharp turn in a hallway, she quickly found herself landing on her rear. Ayano instinctively shut her eyes upon her rough landing. Once she ignored the pain, she raised her head to come face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see.

Taro Yamada.

"Ayano!" Taro called out, quickly gaining his composure before offering his hand towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Normally, Ayano would feel her heart flutter from just the mere thought of her ex-senpai. Along with her face covered in a bright red hue. But now, after what happened in the courtyard. She no longer feel that type of way towards him. Only her new Senpai could.

"I'm fine." Ayano said, using her hand to push her body off the floor, till she was back on her feet.

"H-Hey," Taro began, stammering. "If you don't have anything to do after school. How 'bout we go to that new cafe that just opened up?" He offered with his thumb pointed back next to his head. "We can go at-"

"Sorry." Ayano cut Taro off. "But I already have plans after school." She said in a clear manner, while staring at Taro with an irritated look. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said before grabbing her school bag, brushing off any dust from the back of her skirt. "I have to go." She said, walking past him without even giving him a second glance.

"But-!" Taro sharply turned to face Ayano with his hand reaching towards her, but found that she was already out of sight.

Meanwhile, Ayano causally striding towards (F/N), lightly gripping the straps of her school bag while attempting to control her angered expression. She clenched her teeth from just the thought of how Taro tried to make amends with her. Even after breaking her heart in front of everyone in school.

"Stupid, Taro." Ayano muttered. "Trying to take me on a date, so that I could be away from my Senpai." She said with venom in her voice. "Why I'd atta-"

Ayano soon found herself bumping into someone once again, and it's the one person she's been searching for. The one that was able to construct her heart back into pieces with his chilling voice, that would often leave her drenched in her own juices.

(F/N) (L/N).

"Hey, Ayano." (F/N) greeted with a smile across his face. "What's up?" He asked.

"O-Oh." Ayano was caught off guard, finding herself blushing from just the mere sight of him. "Uhh... nothing much." Ayano replied, glancing downwards. "W-W-What about you, Senpai?" She asked.

"Just heading to my next class." (F/N) replied, looking down at Ayano as he towered over her in height. "Do you wanna walk to class together?" He asked.

"Y-YES!" Ayano blurted out with an excited tone, but quickly attempted to gain her composure by averting his gaze. "I-I mean..." She trailed off, yet (F/N) raised his hand before Ayano which caused her to stay silent. "Oh no... I made Senpai hate me!" She mentally screamed. "Stupid! You're so stupid!" She continued, before (F/N)'s voice broke through her tormenting thoughts.

"Shall we get going then?" (F/N) asked, bringing his hand down to his side as he looked at her.

"Y-Yeah." Ayano nodded. "Sure." She added, glancing down towards her shuffling feet, while having a massive blush across her face.

"Cool." (F/N) said. "We better get going before we're late." He added.

"R-Right!" Ayano said, earning yet another smile from (F/N), which caused her to avert his gaze while deeply blushing. "W-Wait!" She blurted out, causing (F/N) to stop in his tracks and faced her.

"What is it?" (F/N) asked, holding the straps on his school bag which was in between his armpit.

"U-Um..." Ayano began, turning away with her shoulders raising up and down, while gripping her school bag's straps. "A-Are you available after school?" She asked, facing him with shifty eyes.

"Yeah, I am." (F/N) said, adjusting his school bag. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well..." Ayano trailed off. "I wanted to thank you for... you know Taro." She said, attempting to look straight at him. "So... d-do you think y-you can c-come over a-at m-my place f-for ddinner?" She hesitantly asked, facing with a noticeable blush.

"..." (F/N) stayed silent at first, since he never expected Ayano would thank him with dinner, especially at her place. "Sure, why not?" He said, smiling at Ayano.

"R-Really?" Ayano asked, with eyes wide as she adorned an unbelievable look.

"Really." (F/N) said, gently smiling.

"O-Okay!" Ayano said. "B-Be at my place a-at 7." She mentioned, to which (F/N) nodded in response before the bell for next period rung throughout the school.

"Got it." (F/N) said, nodding again. "See you at dinner." He said before walking off to his next class.

"Yeah..." Ayano paused, looking to where (F/N) ran. "See you at dinner." She said with a devilish smirk across her face while her eyes turned dark and lifeless.


End file.
